A Bloodied White Rose
by Tesumaru
Summary: Naruto is a Vampire executioner and is assigned to kill a rampaging rogue vampire. Who is it and is Naru safe from danger? M for language. And Lemons later on. Itachi x Fem Naruto. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bloodied White Rose**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! He belongs to Masashi-san and always WILL! Not that I'm complaining he's doing an okay job... I hate how he made Itachi die. I always knew Itachi was good.

Thank you! Now on with the story.

* * *

A young girl with golden hair and whisker marks on her cheeks slept peacefully. She lay there in a never ending bliss that was her soft bed. She lay on a twin sized bed with her comfortable pillows thrown askew on the mattress and floor. Her blankets half way on her and halfway on her messy floor were a bright orange with black trim. On her headboard was a holster that fit a 9mm Browning. Inside the gun there were 13 silver bullets.

She lived in a little apartment with only 4 doors. To the left of her bed was a door that led to the bathroom. And a few feet away from the bathroom was the little kitchen. It consisted of a small stove, microwave, refrigerator, sink, and 6 small cabinets surrounding it. They were mostly filled with instant ramen noodles and some pocky.

Then directly in front of her bed were two doors. The one to the very far right was the closet with all of her clothes. They mostly consisted of orange tank tops, black shorts or pants and an orange jacket with blue trim. She always wore black boots or sandals.

Then the last door that was in the middle of the room led out of her little apartment. She was a hard worker and never complained about how small her house was just as long as she had a place to sleep and spend her time.

Suddenly her phone rang startling the poor sleeping girl. Her eyes instantly popped open and she looked over at the bedside table. She groaned when she saw what time it was. It was almost dawn and someone had decided to wake her up this early. It was 5:33A.M. She waited for her answering machine to come on so she could fall back into her peaceful sleep.

It finally picked up on the 5th ring. "Naru. It's Kakashi. I need you to come into work right now. We have a client that needs your specialty."

Naru thought about it before picking up. "What's up Kakashi?" Naru said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Naru, we need you to slay a vampire that's gone rouge."

"What? This early in the morning?" Naru said sitting up in her bed. She could already feel it was going to be a long day.

"Yeah. Our client that came in is paying us a big sum of money for this job to be done…And he wanted you because you were the best."

"Oh yippee…."

"So are you coming?" Kakashi asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah… Let me take a shower, get dressed, have some ramen and I'll be there soon."

"Alright. See you when you get here. Good bye."

"Good bye." Naru said hanging up the phone. _'A Vampire slaying this early in the morning…But why so early? And a rouge one none the less… Must have just turned a few hours ago and started slaying innocent humans. This is gonna be one hell of a morning.'_

Naru thought as she left the warmth of her blanket and bed.

She grabbed her holster with gun in it and went to her closet to get a pair of clean clothes out. She never went anywhere without her gun. Last time she almost paid her life if it hadn't been for the mysterious person who came to her rescue just in time.

She never saw his face but she knew he had long hair and red eyes. He saved her from the rogue vampire that had lost his mind when he smelled her blood. The one who saved her was a vampire too but wasn't affected by the smell of her blood.

He killed the rouge in just one swipe of his hand and the vampires head fell off. _'If not for him…I'd be dead right now…'_ Naru thought as she grabbed a bright orange tank top, orange jacket, long black pants and her black boots.

She walked to her bathroom and locked the door behind her. She placed her gun and holster down on the sink and stared at her image in the mirror. She looked at her sapphire eyes. They were big and showed how beautiful she really was.

Her eyes complimented her fair skin and the 6 whisker marks on her cheeks. Three on each cheek. She was never ashamed of the whisker marks. They symbolized what she was. One of the few Fox clan members.

She knew she had a father and knew he was the ruler of the Demons. Kyuubi was there to defend his brother. And of course Naru had to know who was the ruler and her Uncle. They were the last of the Fox clan.

When Naru was only 3 she had to undergo some strange experiment. People were trying to extract the power that she possessed and died by the strange light that surrounded Naru. It had protected her.

She had felt the strangest presence of someone she knew but had never met them. She could tell this person had golden hair like her but it was short and spiked. He had the same sapphire eyes as her and the same goofy smile. She knew that he was her father but would never be able to see him because of his roll as King. Of course he sent presents for all her birthdays and always wrote the same thing.

' _I am sorry I cannot see my child grow up to be a fine young lady. You should know that I love you with all my being. One day I will be able to see you. Best wishes and Happy Birthday! –The Ruler of the Demons. Your Father.'_ Naru had kept all of the letters in her bedside table in the little drawer. She was 17 and had just received another gift from her father.

This time it was different from all the others. It was a crystal necklace he had sent her. And the letter she received this time said _'Naru, I have wonderful news! I will finally be able to meet you in person. It has be 14 years since I last saw you. I want to make up for all the time we have missed out on. Soon when you are not expecting it we will meet. Till then. –The Ruler of the Demons. Your Father.'_

She was so excited. She received the present and letter 2 days ago. Now all she had to do was wait for the encounter to happen. She shook her head. She didn't have time to think of this now she had a rouge vampire to kill.

She quickly turned the water on in the bathtub and let it run for a few seconds before she got in. The warm water washed over her like a blanket and instantly felt warm. Her mind still couldn't help but wander to the mysterious boy who had saved 2 years ago.

She grabbed some coconut smelling shampoo and quickly scrubbed it into her scalp. Her golden hair was all the way down to her waist and covered in bubbles from the shampoo. She rinsed all the shampoo out and put some coconut conditioner in her hair. Instantly all of the tangles that had been in her hair were gone and it felt silky smooth.

She turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the orange towel that was on the rack and put it around her body. She dried her hair as best she could and put in into pig tails. Running her brush through it to make sure it wasn't tangled up.

She got dried off as fast as she could and slipped her clothes on. She grabbed her gun holster and put it on her shoulder. Her jacket went right over it and hid it from view.

She grabbed a tooth brush and some tooth paste and started brushing her teeth furiously.

'_I guess there won't be time to get any ramen now… Might as well eat some toast.'_ Naru thought as she stepped out of her bathroom after she was done brushing her teeth. She stopped dead in her tracks. Listening for whatever had gotten her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the movement of a shadow.

She quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the shadow.

"No, no don't shoot. It's me. Edward."

"Edward? How'd you get in here?" Naru asked dropping her gun down some.

"Broke in."

"So what are you here for?"

"You know the usual. Business."

"What kind of business?" Naru asked holstering her gun. She knew he wouldn't attack her. Not yet.

"I got a client who wants me to take out a rouge vampire like you. Problem is, _you_ have to be the one to show me around this little town for any leads." He said shrugging. His shoulder length hair was in a little pony tail.

"Why do I have to show you around? You should know this town as well as I do. You lived here for 16 years before you decided to leave on your vampire quest." Naru said asking him suspiciously.

"Do you really think people will let Death come anywhere near them? The vampires I mean." Edward asked cold, golden eyes glaring.

"Well no but…"

"It's not like I need you but I need you to follow me so they think it's alright to come out. And besides, they always talk to you." Edward said smirking slightly.

"Fine, whatever. I have to go out and talk to the guy who hired me for my job. I'll see you later, Edward." Naru said gesturing for Edward to step out of her apartment. He got what she was asking and walked out. She grabbed her apartment keys and two sets of extra ammo for the rouge. She stuffed them both into her coat pocket. She followed behind him but when she exited the apartment he was nowhere to be found.

'_Damn that little sneak! I should have known he would leave without me on his little search…'_ Naru thought angrily.

* * *

Hey! This took me a while to think up so I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter!! :D Please **R & R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto! Thank you.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I know that there are some questions surrounding Edward but to be truthful.. I don't really know what he is either! When I get more chapters up then maybe everything will be clear! :3 P.S Edward is like Edward Elric. Only difference is the way they act and who they really are.

* * *

Naru closed her door gently behind her and locked it. It was still too early to make too much noise. All her neighbors were soundly asleep, without a care in the world. They all thought they were safe in their little homes, but as far as Naru knew they were no where near safe.

Naru knew that Demons of all kinds came to the world of the living from time to time. Like Death Gods or known as Shinigamis'; they were known to _accidently_ drop their Death Notes. In all the case reports she had read about, the people who did pick up a Death Note either went crazy and went to jail or died of some heart attack.

Naru started walking down the hallway deep in thought when she heard a bark from a dog she knew all too well.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Naru practically screamed.

Said boy came down the hall with a wriggling fur ball in his arms. He put a finger up to his mouth and Shh'd both Akamaru and Naru. Naru instantly went over to them and greeted her long time friend.

Kiba was about the same age as Naru. Kiba was 17 ½. He had messy brown hair that stood up in some places. His eyes were a deep brown that look so intoxicating it could put you to sleep. On his face he had two red, upside down triangles'. Some people thought that it was a tattoo, while others knew he was part of the Inazuka clan.

Only fellow Shape shifters could tell though. He wore a jacket with a furry hood, which was grey, with dark blue pants. He wore boots that were made for traveling in mud or over tough terrain.

Kiba had a secret. He was a Werewolf. But in this world humans' wanted nothing to do with the supernatural. Sure there were dare devils out in the world that did become a Vampire or a Shape shifter but having anything to do with being supernatural you were either hung or were chased out of town. Simple as that.

Laws were being passed so that Vampires and Shape shifters did have a say in things. But… sometimes people rebel, and go on mass killing sprees. Naru was a Fox clan member, yet… people didn't know she had anything to do with the supernatural. They only thought that she disposed of the creatures that had come from their worst fears.

Naru was hired for a job known as 'Vampires' Last Breath.' Their job was to dispose of _all_ rouge vampires. Vampires become rouge if they are the newly transformed or don't feed on some type of blood for a long period of time. Naru was a vampire executioner at such a young age. Neither one of them went to school. There was never any time to. If they did, it was the Demon School in the other dimension.

"Kiba. How are things working out for you? Did the law get passed?" Naru asked getting really curious as to why her friend was here.

"Naru…It got passed!!" Kiba said grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, Kiba! That's great news!! Have you gone to tell Hinata? Or Shino?" Naru asked jumping up on her front toes, trying not to make too much noise.

"No. I just got back from it. Whew! Akamaru hated it in there though! He kept growling at everyone that stared at me or him!" Kiba said throwing back his head as he laughed out loud, only to be covered up by Naru's hand.

"Remember that people are still sleeping dog breath." Naru whispered. She had to giggle when she saw the look she got from Kiba. Akamaru growled slightly. She removed her hand and kept giggling at him. He was glaring intensely at her. But he couldn't stay mad at her forever. She was the breath of sunshine that everyone needed in there lives.

Kiba laughed a bit then got serious again. "Naru. It's time to get serious now though."

"Right." Naru said. The giggling may have stopped but the humor was still in her eyes.

"I saw Edward coming out of your apartment a few minutes ago. Why is he here? Was he here to kill you?" Kiba said looking intently at her. Worry was plain on his face and in his gaze. Naru could see something else in his gaze but couldn't tell what it was.

"No. Not this time." Naru could hear the audible sound of a sigh. "But… He's going to be using me for information. He's going after a rouge Vampire like I am."

"But what does this have anything to deal with you?" Kiba said trying to look into her sapphire eyes.

"I'm supposed to be like his guide. Someone who'll be able to get inside information from other Vampires." Naru said. Kiba didn't press on anymore than that. He knew what Edward would and could do if he didn't get anything out of Naru. _Torture._

Naru looked down._ 'We may be friends but…I know he'd torture me for the information. I wonder if he could live with himself after doing that to me? ...Probably would.'_

"Kiba, it's been good seeing you again! But right now I have work I need to do. Come by my office later and we'll talk more!" Naru said looking up and smiling sweetly at him.

Kiba nodded smirking slightly. "Stay alive until then!" He said giving a thumb up to her.

"Always!" Naru said giving a thumb up to him as well. Kiba moved out of her way and let her pass. Kiba couldn't help but worry about her. If he lost her it would be like losing a loved one or losing the sun and never seeing it again.

Naru walked down the hall and reached a pair of steps. Since she lived on the second floor she had to go down a few flights of stairs. She didn't mind. It was exercise.

'_Oh dammit! I didn't get to eat ANYTHING for breakfast. And I'm not picking up any of that nasty fast food shit neither! Sigh. This is going to be a loonnggg day.'_ Naru thought. "What a drag." She said aloud. _'Heheh! I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!"_ She giggled and then let it go.

The steps finally ended and now she was in the lobby. It was dark except for the little light that shone at the desk. She walked over the very lavished and expensive rug. It may have been expensive but it was down right _ugly!_ The colors were all different and there was no significant pattern at all. There were abstract forms in a dark brown with a pale pink next to it. Lavender mixed with the crimson and white made it look like one big mess. Purple, sky blue, ocean seaweed, and grey were also thrown into the mix.

Naru couldn't believe the stupidity of some people. _'I bet they only bought it for the sake of saving money.'_ Naru thought with a sweat drop forming. She walked out with a plan forming on how to tell her manager to get a new carpet. Making up excuses that it was giving everyone that lived here a head ace just looking at it. Maybe it would work. Maybe.

Naru walked up to the double glass doors and pushed one open. She walked out into the dark starry morning and looked up at the sky. _'Sigh. If only it were this peaceful in the daytime…'_ Naru thought walking over to her car. She wasn't really into all the new high-tech stuff and the lovely cars that people kept going out to buy. Naru had a Chevy. It was as bright yellow as her hair. She called it the Narumobile. Funny name but it worked!

She unlocked her door and climbed right in. She put the keys in ignition and started it up. It jumped to life. Naru put it into gear and she was off.

The place she was going to was about a 15 minute drive. She had to drive in through the little town that was surrounded by shops and little businesses. She saw a figure by the side of the road and waved when she saw who it was. Hinata. She always woke up early in the morning to go and set up her flower shop. She worked with Shino in the little shop but business was good for her. She always made a living with flowers.

Once Hinata saw who was waving at her she waved back and smiled a very honest to friendly smile. She knew why Naru was up this early. It had something to do with Vampires or a slaying she had to take of.

Naru continued driving onward passing by more shops and more early workers. She noticed an empty shop that said 'For Lease by Owner.' Naru slowed the car down and waited for it to come to a stop. She turned the engine off and got out. The smile that had graced her lips was now gone and replaced by a sad look.

"Reks…" Naru said looking down at her feet as she went up to the shop. "I wasn't able to save you…. I failed you that night……Now I'm all alone." Naru could feel her eyes burning and her throat tightening. She couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped her lips.

"_Come on Naru! It's only a few more steps!" "Naru… Don't cry!" "Wait till you see the garden! It's so beautiful!" "Naru no!!" "Naru get out of here!" "Naru…I'm n-not gonna ma-make it. Please… Save yourself…" "You know I'll always love you… Naru"_ Naru could feel the tears falling down her face but made no move to wipe them away. The pain she suffered from losing Reks was taking its toll on her.

She got down on her knees and took something out of her pocket. It was a picture of Reks. He was young about the age of 17 going onto 18. He had light grey color to his hair. It wasn't long yet it wasn't short. It covered up his left eye. His eyes were a startling grey-blue. His lips looked angelic soft which gave off a little feminine look while the clothes he wore showed off some muscles. He wore a blue shirt with a special design on it; like a red swirl. While his pants were a midnight dark blue.

"If only I wasn't so weak then… Maybe you would still be here." Naru said finally wiping the tears away. She stood up and walked away from the deserted shop.

* * *

Little did Naru know she was being watched by someone from the shadows.

"So she remembers…It's too late to stop what has happened." The male voice said to no one in particular. "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally… It's time to forgive and forget Naru…" And with that he was gone. He had retreated back to the shadows. One word did escape his lips before he vanished. "I'm sorry… Naru."

* * *

Naru was back in her car and had started up the engine again. She sped down the road and to her destination. The rest of the trip to her work was a blur for Naru. She still couldn't help but let some of the tears still come. She was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Dawn was approaching faster than she expected it to. The first rays of light were now grazing over a hill that was in the distance. When she finally spotted her work she slowed down and entered into the little parking area for all the workers. She cut the engine off and sat there for a few minutes. She wiped the last of her tears off and looked at herself in the mirror to see if she was presentable. When she was done she got out of the car and walked up to the 3 steps that led to the front door.

She took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. _'Need to stay in control. Don't get emotional around them.'_ Naru pulled on the glass door and entered with a fake smile on.

"Good morning Naru-chan!!" a male voice yelled out at her.

"Oh! Hello Bushy Brow! I didn't expect you to be in this early." Naru said looking over at the bouncing boy. He had thick, black eyebrows and a beetles' haircut to go with it. He always wore a green suit with what looked like orange leggings.

"Will you stop with the Bushy Brow thing? It's kinda annoying."

"Sorry Lee. Old habits. So why are you here so early?"

"Guy-sensei said that we should come in early and train our minds before we work."

Naru sweat dropped at the comment. _'Of course… I should have known Bushy Brow sensei was up to this.'_

"Well, Lee, what kind of training did he have in mind?"

"Balancing heavy books on our head and trying to walk on a rope, while you are trying to talk to someone at the same time." Lee said smiling as he finished what he was saying.

"Oh Dear God." Naru said. "Well, um, Lee, I have a very busy day so it's gonna have to wait until later." Naru said edging away from the very disappointed boy.

"I understand Naru. Do not worry though! I shall take part of your share in this training!" Lee said while flames danced around in his eyes.

* * *

Here's the second chappy! **Please R & R! The more reviews I get the more likely i will update sooner!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and never will so yeah...

Please enjoy this next chapter of _'A Bloodied White Rose'_

* * *

After Naru had edged far away from the hyper teen she began to walk down a hall leading to her work room. It was a pretty big building: 4 floors. First floor Information Gatherers. Second floor Fighters and Executioners. Third floor Holy Dividers. Clean any vampire bite with holy water. And burn any remaining Vampire pieces. Fourth and last floor Directors and Boss's Department.

The first floor held people who couldn't fight and gathered information. They were known as Info Soldiers. They went into dangerous territory like bars or strip clubs for information on rouge Vampires. These places always held Vampires and Shape shifters. And it was their job to collect information no matter how dangerous it was.

The Info Soldiers enjoyed their job. They might not have had any cool abilities or fighting skills but they were always armed with a gun that carried 8 silver bullets. Luckily none of them ever had to use the guns. Except for one. Reks. He wasn't an Info Soldier but he was someone important for the 'Vampires' Last Breath' business.

Reks was known as an Ancient. Not a Vampire. But someone who possessed great and mystical powers. He could talk to the dead and control certain things. He was the last one in this world. Being the last one meant that when he died the whole race of Ancients would be extinct. Only to be remembered by people who thought that they were only Myths or Legends.

One day, Reks just walked into 'Vampires' Last Breath' and wanted a job or to at least help with their intentions. He wanted to help them out because he lost his friends to a rouge vampire. He wanted to put an end to the one who killed everyone he loved.

What Reks didn't plan on, was falling in love with Naru.

* * *

_--Flashback—_

Reks took a deep breath as he walked up to the double doors. _'Alright. Remember to ask if you can join or at least fight along side them. Sigh. Don't be nervous, you can do it!'_

Reks put his hand on the door and pulled it open. When he first walked in he was greeted by Naru who was smiling her brilliant smile. Her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and friendliness. He couldn't help but blush at her. His heart started to beat faster as he looked at her.

"Welcome! My names Naru! How may I help you today?"

"I, uh, ahem, I was w-wondering if I could y-you know fight along side you guys! Against rouge vampires!" Reks said stuttering over some words. He never felt this way about anyone. His face just flushed with more color as he saw the look she gave him.

It wasn't a look that said _'What the hells your problem?! Why are you stuttering?!'_ The look she gave him was admiration. Naru felt the same way he did. Naru was in love. Reks looked away from her when he noticed that he was starring.

"So…What's your name?" Naru asked shyly. There was a slight pink color to her cheeks.

"My names… Reks."

"Well then Reks… I'll see if my boss will approve of you joining us!" Naru said grinning at him.

"Alright." Reks said. He turned around and started to walk to the door when he suddenly stopped. He turned around to face her again. "Hey, uh, Naru?"

"Yeah, Reks?"

"Would you, well, would you like to go out sometime?" Reks asked looking over to her hopefully while his face burned.

Naru blushed an even deeper red when she answered. "I-I'd love to, Reks!"

A smile tugged at Reks' lips as he got an answer. "Great! I'll come back later today. Make sure to wear something nice." He turned back around again and walked out.

Naru stood in the same spot blushing. _'He asked me out. He asked me out! Oh my god! What should I wear? A dress? Or maybe something casual?'_ Naru thought about what she should wear when she remembered that the boy wanted to join there cause.

'_If he joins then I'll be able to be with him more! I need to ask Kakashi if he can.'_

"So, Naru. What are you doing just standing there?" A male voice called out to her from behind.

"AAHHH!" Naru screamed jumping out of her shoes. "Jeez! Kakashi, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Naru said holding her heart. She turned around to face him and glared.

The man she was facing was about 25 years old. He had grey hair that spiked to the left side. Bed hair. He wore a blue suit that matched his mask. He also had two different colored eyes. His right eye was an onyx color while his left eye was blood red. There was also a scar running down his left eye. Naru always asked about the scar and why his eye was red but he never told her how he got it.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think you would get scared that easily!" Kakashi said laughing slightly from behind his mask.

"You know, I never understood why you would wear a mask to work." Naru said.

"It's not of your concern, young one."

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'young one'?! I'm 15 now!" Naru yelled glaring at him.

"But you'll always be little Naru to me" Kakashi said smirking behind his mask.

Naru glared at him again before she remembered Reks. "Hey, Kakashi? I was wondering… A boy named Reks came in and he-"

"-He wanted to help us eliminate the rouge vampires." Kakashi said cutting in.

"What? How do you know that?!" Naru asked.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path in the halls today…-"

"Cut the crap Kakashi and tell me!" Naru said as she started sweat dropping.

"Okay… I was sorta eavesdropping on your conversation."

Naru blushed at this. '_Then he knows that he asked me out on a date then!!'_

"We-Well can he join?"

"Hm. I guess he can. After all we do need more people to help us out."

"Okay, thank you Kakashi I'll tell him later."

"Why not tell him tonight? I know he asked you out…" Kakashi said looking down at her.

Narus' face turned tomato red at his comment. "Oh, uh, yeah, maybe I will." She said turning around so that he didn't see her face anymore.

"Well Kakashi, I gotta get going. I, uh, need to get to my next appointment before they get angry!" Naru said walking away as fast as she could to the next room.

--End Flashback—

* * *

That day Kakashi kept pestering her about what they would be doing. Naru had no clue herself but that didn't stop Kakashi from popping up every where.

Naru still sweat dropped when she thought about it. She remembered how excited she had been when she thought about what Reks had done. Naru dressed in a lovely sapphire dress that went to her mid thighs. This dress would show off her sapphire eyes more as well. She also wore blue high heels to go with it. They went to a fancy restaurant that night and to a movie. Naru learned so much about Reks that night. His favorite thing to do and what he did in his spare time. He told her his interests like: drawing, skiing, biking, mountain climbing, and swimming.

He also told her that he was an Ancient. Everything it meant to be an Ancient was explained to her that night.

Reks was about 15 ½ when she met him. They grew close as time went by. Love was always there between them. They never fought or argued over things. They were like the perfect match. Until that faithful night 6 months ago… _'No! Don't think about it! It'll only make you cry!!'_ Naru yelled in her head.

She shook her head so the images of him would go away. _'Remember what he said that night? Don't cry because you're sad for my passing. Always smile.'_ Naru smiled slightly. He was always so kind, and so generous.

Naru started humming while she walked down the hallway. A song that Reks had sung to her that night.

**oOo**

"You say my love is all you'd need.

To see you through.

But I know these words are not quite true"

**oOo**

"Here is the path you're looking for

An open door

Leading to the worlds you love to explore"

**oOo**

"Go, if you must move on I know

I'm gonna make it on my own"

**oOo**

Naru sang the lyrics by heart as she started walking up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

**oOo**

"Kiss me goodbye

Loves memory

Follow your heart

And find your destiny"

**oOo**

"Don't shed a tear

For loves mortality

For you put the dream in my reality"

**oOo**

"As time goes by I know you'll see

This of me here

A love you went off to let you go free"

**oOo**

She reached the 2nd floor still singing. She didn't care if some people were looking at her. Some of them knew why she was singing this song. In remembrance of Reks. She passed by some of the doors on the 2nd floor looking for hers. She spotted hers and instantly went over to it.

**oOo**

"Go, I will give you wings to fly

Cast all your fears into the sky"

**oOo**

"Kiss me goodbye

Loves mystery

I love my life

I'll hold you close to me"

**oOo**

"Don't shed a tear

For loves mortality

For you brought the dream into my reality"

**oOo**

She really started getting into it by the end. Her throat got tight. She could feel a tear or two trying to slip down her cheeks. Now she was outside her door. Hand on the doorknob.

**oOo**

"Kiss me goodbye…

Loves memory…

You put the dream in my reality…"

**oOo**

She finished dramatically at the end. Her head was down when she finished. Suddenly she looked up. Someone was clapping. And it was coming from inside her office.

Naru opened the door slowly and gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. Anyway Please enjoy the cliff hanger!!** R & R! For the next chapter! **And the song Naru's singing is called " Kiss Me Good-Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the long awaited update!! I have to share a computer with my brother again because his died when we had the hurricane and I can't get on very much maybe like once a week so this was a little rushed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be the luckiest person alive! :D But sadly i don't.

Please enjoy this new chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 4

**oOo**

There sat a man with golden, spiked hair with the same exact sapphire blue eyes as her. He sat in a chair right in front of her medium sized desk. He wore a yellow shirt with the label reading "Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades." He also wore jeans that were black with blue trim running all around the hems.

'_Why does this man…? He looks exactly like me…Can it be…? Father!'_ Naru thought looking shocked at the man in her office. He looked so young, and handsome. He smiled the same goofy smile as her and rose from his seat.

"Ah, Naru. You're finally here." He said stepping forward.

"You're-you're-!!" Naru stuttered out trying to say it.

"Yes. I'm your father. Minato Uzumaki. The Demon King and Ruler of the Other Realm." Minato held his arms open for her.

"Father!" Naru finally choked out, running for her father's arms. She couldn't fight back the tears that came. She felt so happy. So content. Safe and protected. Minato caught her and held her tightly, never letting go. He gently stroked her head as she wept on him.

"Daddy! Daddy! You finally came for me!" Naru said clinging to his shirt and burrowing her face into it.

"I'm so sorry it took so long, Naru… I wanted to come sooner but it's hard being a King and all…" He looked down at her with saddened eyes that held tears as well.

'_You came. That's all that matters now, daddy…'_ She thought holding on tighter to him, lest he disappear from her forever. They both stood there in silence as Naru wept.

Naru finally settled down and the tears slowly faded. She backed away from him and wiped her remaining tears away and apologized for getting his shirt wet.

"Naru, its fine. Don't worry so much about it." Minato said putting his left hand on top of her head and patting it.

"So… Why are you here today?" Naru asked him as she walked behind her desk. She motioned for him to take a seat. He did and looked at her gravely.

"I'm sending my own daughter out for this dangerous mission… What kind of a dad am I?" Minato whispered under his breath.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" Naru asked looking concerned.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing!" he said "I just-"

"There's no way you can fool me. You're just like me so, you're an open book."

"Right. Well, I'm the one who requested you to go and kill the rampaging rouge vampire. He's been sighted near here and other places."

"Wait but I thought that this vampire only just turned? How old is it?"

"This vampire is about 2 years old. He has grey hair and blue grey eyes. It's said that he preys on pretty girls and women. Once they are caught in his trap he devours them."

'_Blue grey eyes… Grey hair…No! It can't be!'_ Naru thought looking at her father horror struck.

"Does he- Does he have a name?" Naru asked standing up slowly.

"His name is Reks."

"NO! Shit… How could this happen?!" Naru yelled slamming her fists down on her desk. She glared at the papers and other objects on her desk hoping that they would all burn and disappear for good. _'How could this happen?! What the hell happened that night when he told me to run?'_

"Naru, is everything okay?" Minato asked terror plainly written all over his face. She looked up and sighed.

"No… It's not okay… Not anymore…." Naru said looking away from him.

"Do you know him? This Reks, I mean?"

"…" Naru couldn't bear keeping this from her father. No matter what she could or would do, he would find out her connection with him.

"Well? Did you?"

"…We dated about 2 years ago… He was known as an ancient and he was the last of his kind… One night he took me to a church that was filled with flowers in the middle where the alter was supposed to be… But we were attacked by a vampire that night… He told me to run, to save my own life as he fought the vampire…" Naru said feeling fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "He told me he loved me… He said that he would somehow make it back to me, but-!" She couldn't hold back the sobs that came.

Her throat was tight, and her eyes stung with the tears. Minato got up and slowly walked around the desk and put his arms around his daughter once again.

"There was so much blood! He promised me he would come back! He promised me!" Naru shouted out at no one. "Those were his dying words and I believed him!! But I knew better than to hold onto his words! I was such a fool!" Naru said clutching at her father again. Grief started flowing out of Naru as she cried for Reks. Her first love. Flashes of all their happy moments together started to pop up in her mind.

Minato felt pity for his daughter. Reks was ripped from her life by a fellow demon of Hell. Minato wanted to tell Naru that everything was okay. He wanted to give her false hope that she would be okay. That everything would be alright. But…His words would only bring pain in the end. So instead of telling her false lies he held her to his chest firmly and shh'd her until she would stop crying.

'**I want to find out who attacked you and stole your happiness away, Naru… But I don't know if it would do you any good…' **Minato thought.

"Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally." Naru suddenly said aloud. "That's right…" She said smiling slightly. "That's what he meant… Forgive and forget…" The tears stopped and her breathing became normal as she thought of what Reks had told her one day…

* * *

Flashback...

A girl around the age of 15 sat on the ground crying in front of a big lump at her knees. She was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts. She had golden mid back length hair with bangs in the front. Her sapphire blue eyes were red from all of the tears she had shed.

"Lady! Please don't go!!" The girl sobbed shaking the animal. It looked like a dog with short brown fur. "Please! Don't leave me all by myself! You're all I have left for a family!!" She stopped shaking the animal and just looked down at her. This animal had been with Naru ever since she was 2 years old.

She lived a good life with Naru and always ate well. She was a plump dog who was always happy to meet everyone and everything. She had also accepted Reks when she first saw him. A faint rustling noise was coming her way.

Naru suddenly turned around and looked at the approaching form. It was a male about 5'8. Naru couldn't really see who it was at first until she got a glimpse of grey hair.

"Reks…" Naru whispered.

He looked at Naru sadly as he got closer to her. "Naru… I'm sorry…"

"Reks… She's gone… She'll never come back… She'll never greet me when I come home anymore… She'll never bark for joy when she sees us together…"

"Naru, you have to be strong…" Reks said walking closer to her. When he was in front of her he crouched down to her level and wrapped his arms around her body. She was stiff in his arms as he held her, then she finally melted and cried on him.

"You see, Naru… Everyone and everything has to return to the planet when our time is up… Many of us believe in an afterlife or a place called Heaven… We all return to the planet… Our birth mother… So for Lady, she returned to the planet but she'll always be with us but in our hearts…" Reks said soothingly to her.

"They go to a place called the Promised Land." Reks continued. "There they meet up with their family and other relatives… This is when they can finally rest and be at peace with everyone and thing… They know that they leave behind love ones but it can't be stopped… They're happy where they are and know you'll be able to coop with the pain of the loss… Lady fought her fate for a long time now… I'm sure she was in a lot of pain, but now she won't have to suffer anymore. She's happy now and you should be too." Reks said looking Naru in the face.

"She's…Happy…" Naru said looking at him then at Lady.

"Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally." Reks said wiping away Naru's tears. "Forgive and forget… You can forgive but don't forget all the fun or happy things you've done together."

Naru smiled slightly and cried a bit more. Now she knew. Lady fought to stay with her so she wouldn't be lonely but she also caused her pain. In a selfless way, Lady chose to stay to be with the one she loved. Naru owed Lady so much. But the only way she would be able to repay her would be her happiness. If she were to cry for Lady then she would do it out of happiness not sadness.

"Don't cry anymore… If you keep crying you'll lose all of your memories of her. Then you won't remember her and that'll make her sad." Reks said gently and quietly while rubbing her back.

"…Right!" Naru said wiping the remaining tears away with the back of her hand. She smiled up at the grey sky and sent a silent prayer up to Lady where ever she was now.

'_I'll make you happy Lady! I promise never to cry from the grief of your lose!'_ Naru vowed to herself.

Flashback end...

* * *

"That's right Naru… Dilly dally, shilly shally…" Minato cooed to her.

"I have to hunt down Reks now… There's no way I can get by this… This is the Law. I must follow the Law." Naru said to herself. Minato didn't know who she was talking to but he knew if she was anything like him she kept her word and never went back on a promise.

Naru pulled away from Minato and thought of a plan of action. _'I need to think this one through before I go looking for him…Where could he possibly be hiding though…?'_

"Daddy, do vampires have memories?"

"Memories? Well of course they do. They remember everything that happened to them before they became a vampire and always go back to the place where they turned into a vampire. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

'_Of course! He'll be at the church we went to that night…And if I'm not mistaken then… He'll remember me…'_ Naru thought a bit sadly. _'And he'll remember that awful night…'_

"Well father, I have to leave now. I'm on the hunt for that rouge!" Naru said smiling her determined smile. Minato knew she was really hurting inside but said nothing.

"Well I better get going then." Minato said turning around and started heading for the door.

"Wait! When do you think we'll meet again?" Naru said reaching out for him and grabbing his shirt.

He turned around and gently took her hand in his own. "Soon. I promise. But right now I need to take care of something." He gently kissed her hand and suddenly disappeared.

"Gasp!" Naru looked all around her for her father and couldn't find him. "Daddy? Daddy?! DADDY!!" Naru yelled.

'_Disappeared on me…How'd he do that though?'_ Naru thought awestruck. She walked to her desk and noticed a piece of paper laying there. It was in the same writing she had seen when she got those letters every birthday from her father. She read the letter.

"_I left to prepare a body guard for you. He'll find you when I'm done. He'll protect you from anyone or anything. I love you. –Minato."_

Naru clutched the note close to her chest and said out loud "Thank you." She quickly left the office and ran for the front door. While she ran past the front desk a very energetic boy called out. "Naru-chan!! Good luck with the mission!!"

"Thanks, Lee! I'll need all the luck I can get!" She yelled back to the boy.

* * *

Here it is! It's kind of a cliff hanger because i gotta plan out the awesome fight scene! **Please R & R!** I'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can! I bet you all can't guess who the body guard is going to be! Review to tell me who you think it'll be!

Itachi: "Of course they know who it's going to be."

Kiba: "I bet it's me! Is it me?"

Me: "Can't tell you until the next chapter!"

Minato: "That's right! Only I know!"

Me: "I know too. So that's two. Who do u think it's going to be?"

Naru:" Review for a cookie!!" -Me: "That's false advertisement Naru!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Naruto and never WILL! Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and always will.

_Sorry fans for the long awaited chapter! :3 I finally had enough time to update. Please enjoy the new chapter! _

* * *

_A Bloodied White Rose_

Chapter 5

* * *

Naru raced out the front door and leaped down the steps. She wanted to hurry. She raced across the pavement and headed to her car. When she reached it, she opened her trunk up and looked desperately through the clutter. Naru needed some weapons. Something powerful and deadly. Anything. A shotgun? Maybe... Or better yet, a SAWED-off shotgun. A lot of damage could be done with it. 'Perfect! ... Now a type of sword, too, maybe?' Naru thought digging out a long katana. The shotgun had been on top of the messy pile of things.

'Ammo. A sheath...More guns would be nice but this is all I have at the moment.' Naru thought after putting the katana on her back. The hilt was hidden under her long, golden hair while the sheath, with the sword in it, was under her shirt on her back. The sawed-off shotgun was under her left arm while the right hand still looked for more ammo to take.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from a bush to the right of Naru and she froze. Panic and adrenalin spread throughout her limbs as she thought of various attacks to use, or better yet, killing blows to the creature that was there.

A tall figure emerged from the bushes. He was almost pitch black from the shade of the trees. He didn't step any closer nor did he turn around and leave. He just stood there.

Naru stepped away from her car and went into a fighting stance. Her body was in a sort of crouch/lunging stance. Her right hand automatically went for the blade on her back. She unsheathed it in one fluid motion bringing it out quickly.

The man didn't flinch. He stood his ground staring at her. She hadn't noticed something about the man until now. The eyes. They were a crimson red. A color like blood.

"Who are you?!" Naru shouted. She tried giving a menacing look. 'This isn't good. I can't fight with only one hand, and I can't let go of the shotgun. He might go after it and shoot me.'

He stepped forward more into the light and showed his face. He had raven colored hair in a ponytail and lines under his crimson eyes. 'He probably doesn't get enough sleep...' Naru thought staring at the strange boy in front of her. 'He also looks about the same age as me... 18 maybe.' He wore a black shirt that hugged him comfortably showing off some muscles. On his legs he wore black jeans and shoes. 'He seems familiar but... I've never met him before... Who IS he?' Naru caught herself. She had been looking him over. She slightly blushed and looked away trying not to look him in the eyes. 'How embarrassing! Why did I-?...'

"The names Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." The boy said coolly. He looked her over and saw her blush even more. "Your dad assigned me to protect you from harm... That's why I'm here."

"Itachi?..." Naru said testing out the name. "You seem pretty... familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?"

'Do I dare tell her? It may be for the best.'

"Yes. Remember the rouge vampire that almost killed you? I was the one who saved you from him."

Naru couldn't make a sentence as she sputtered over words. " You- But- I- HOW?!" Naru finally got out.

"Easy... I was following you that night. Your father had sent me on the mission to protect you then and even now." Itachi said stepping closer to Naru. "He trusted me with your life... I promised your dad that I would protect you no matter what. Even at the cost of my own life..."

"But...why? You don't even know me! You'd risk your life for someone you don't even know?!" Naru shouted at him

"You may not remember this but... We grew up together. We were childhood friends before well... THEY, came..." Itachi said.

"Childhood-? Who is 'THEY'?" Naru was so confused. She had never seen him before but here he was claiming they had been childhood friends. But... SOMETHING was pulling at her brain. Something long forgotten. A suppressed memory.

* * *

Flash Back.

* * *

"Naru! This way!" a raven haired boy yelled to her cheerfully. He wore a midnight blue shirt with white pants and black shoes.

"I'm coming! Wait up Itachi-nii!" Naru called. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and orange shorts with black shoes as well. She was about 6 years old. The boy, Itachi, was 7.

"Don't call me that!" the boy said turning around pouting slightly.

Naru laughed at him. This was their childhood. And a peaceful one at that. The two of them were racing up a hill toward something that Itachi wanted to show her. Itachi reached the top before Naru and called down to her.

"Hurry! Come on, you can do it!"

'He's right. I CAN do it!' She thought and picked up her pace. 'Only 20 more feet to go!'

When Naru finally reached the top she sighed and sagged to the ground. The hill had been steep but they somehow managed to make it to the top.

"Come on, Naru. We're almost to the spot." Itachi said looking down at Naru. He held his had out to her and she accepted it. He gently pulled on her and started guiding her.

After a short while of walking with Itachi holding her hand she asked, "Where is it? How much longer?"

"Don't worry because...We're here." Itachi said moving aside a bush that was in front of their path. Once it was removed, Naru looked around him to see what it was. A garden. A flower garden with an old oak tree in the middle of it.

"Wow! Itachi it's so pretty!" Naru exclaimed in glee.

"I found it last week. Before, it was just a tree with no flowers and a lot of weeds. Now though, it's like a paradise. It took me a while to get the weeds up and away, but once they were gone I knew I couldn't stop at just that so... I planted all your favorite flowers."

Naru looked at each flower. Rose bushes, daisies, cosmoses,daffodils, pansies, and snap dragons. They made the place come to life with all there different, bright colors. Naru walked to the tree and sat down underneath it. Itachi soon followed after her and did the same.

"You're the best friend I always dreamed of..." Naru said looking over at Itachi. He slightly blushed at the comment and looked at her.

"...Same here."

It was silent for a moment as they both gazed into each others eyes. "Hey. Let's make a promise okay?"

"Hm? Okay. What about?" Naru asked.

Itachi thought for a second before finally saying, "We'll always be friends."

"And whenever I'm in danger you'll come rescue me, right?" Naru said.

"Right."

They both stuck out their pinkies and intertwined them. " A promise then." They said at the same time and started giggling.

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

.

"It's-It's you. You're that boy." Naru said looking Itachi straight in the eyes. 'He's the same boy from eleven years ago.'

"The one and only." Itachi said. The look in his eyes was one of pure happiness.

'THEY had erased her memories. But now... She finally remembers...'

.

* * *

Please **R & R!!** Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I know. FINALLY got it done!

What's this? A cliffhanger?! Darn you CLIFFHANGERS!!! *shakes fist*


	6. Chapter 6

A Bloodied White Rose

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and never WILL!! Naruto belongs to Masashi-san and always will! I own the plot and Reks. And yes Edward is Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist. He will appear in the story again soon!! I promise! :D

_Hope you all enjoy this new exciting chapter to 'A Bloodied White Rose'! I'm happy to finally get this chapter done! Hope it's not confusing to some! ^^;_

_I'm going to update my other story as well and I hope you'll read it! Pfft! I can't spell 'rogue'! I keep spelling it 'rouge' lol._ Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

xxx

"It's you… You really did come!" Naru said looking at him sort of dazed with tears in her eyes. Naru quickly placed her katana back in its sheath then placed her shotgun down in the trunk. She took a hesitant step toward Itachi while holding her breath.

"Of course I did… We made a promise now, didn't we?" Itachi answered back to her. He stepped forward closer to Naru and looked at her with pain in his eyes. When Itachi was close enough he grabbed Naru and held her in his embrace.

Naru wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him like he was her life-line. Itachi placed one hand on Naru's head while the other held onto her back.

"…There was a time in my life when I almost thought you were dead…When you got attacked by that rogue and I had barely made it in time… I was so angry when I saw you lying on the ground covered in blood, and that monster standing over you!" Itachi said remembering the dreaded night. He spat out the last bit at the mention of the vampire.

Naru looked startled. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "But… Aren't YOU a vampire too?"

"…Yes." Itachi replied letting go of Naru. "But I need to tell you something really important…. It's about Reks…And me."

Naru took a step back. _'Did he know about Reks and me? Wait! Why should he care about my love life? I mean, come on! He doesn't care for me that way! ...Right?'_ Naru was a little confused by his words.

It was as if Itachi had read Naru's mind because the next thing he said was, "Remember all those _feelings_ you felt for Reks?" He stepped closer and Naru stepped back.

"None of those feelings for him were real… They were the feelings you felt towards ME… Don't you remember anything about us?" Itachi gently stroked her face with his right hand and gazed into her startled sapphire eyes.

Naru didn't know what to say. Her breathing was speeding up as she continued to step away from Itachi. _'Wha-What's he talking about? I liked Itachi instead of Reks? But…That's not right… How?'_

Naru took another step back and ran into the passenger side of the car. For a second she was startled and looked back at it._ 'Damn it! It's like he's TRAPPING me! What do I do? I won't hurt him! I can't!'_ Naru's heart protested against the pleas her mind and body shouted to her.

Itachi saw her look back and took this opening as his one and only chance. He took that last step that was between them and gently pushed his midsection up on her pinning her to the car. He heard Naru gasp and felt when she slightly struggled against him. He inwardly groaned at the contact. _'Please don't move around Naru…!'_ He put both hands on either side of her and felt her hands instantly go up on his chest, pushing away.

'_She doesn't believe me about the whole Reks thing… Is it because her memory of it is still buried deep within her mind? She has to find out the truth… Otherwise she can't kill Reks.'_ Itachi looked deep into her eyes and willed her to believe him. Of course though, she was hard headed and it would take more than willing her to convince her.

"Do you remember when your dog Lady died? I comforted you… All the nights you spent with Reks star-gazing… It was me you were with… Those songs you learned? I taught them to you." Itachi said intensely. He couldn't control some of the anger that came when he thought of the boy Reks.

He had only found out a few days ago from a reliable source that Reks had been a vampire for longer than what Naru and anyone else thought. Older and very deceiving to everyone who knew him… But both Reks and Naru had been under the influence of a corrupt soul… Who? He wasn't sure of yet… But, soon, he'd find out who it was and stop them.

"Reks wasn't an Ancient…I'm-!" Itachi said looking down and away from Naru's gaze. He glanced at something crawling on the ground. Anything, to avoid looking into her eyes right now.

"I'm the last Ancient." Itachi finally stated flatly after taking in a deep breath of air.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Reks was-"

"-No! He's not…Uchihas' are the Ancients…We possess a great power," Itachi said looking back at her. The look he gave her was one that melted her heart.

"Shall I show you what I mean…?" he asked leaning forward and whispering in her. Naru shivered and tried to hide it, but couldn't hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

He lowered his head down to her neck and lightly kissed it. Then he traveled back up to her lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses that teased Naru's skin. When he finally planted his kiss on Naru's lips and claimed them as his, Naru had a sudden flash.

An image similar to this one popped up in her head. Itachi was 13 and he had just told Naru that he liked her. She was, no doubt, in love with him as well. She told him straight up that she liked him back and the look on Itachi's face was priceless. He hadn't known that she liked him back. And Itachi was pretty much surprised to find out. He was happy and wanted to scream to the world that he was the luckiest guy alive!

Itachi wanted to kiss Naru and he somehow knew it was the right thing to do. It would be better than hugging her and holding her tight or even holding her hand. He leaned slowly down and captured her lips.

Naru gasped and the image left her. When she came back to reality she saw that she had fainted and was being held up by Itachi.

"What…?" Naru said aloud a little dazed.

"I showed you the past…The one where I told you how I felt about you… And that's not all I can do… Showing the past, transporting people to a world where time completely stops while I torture them, understanding a little bit about what some people think…" Itachi answered her and gently laid her on the not quite cold but not warm concrete ground.

He kneeled to the right of her and said, "I think you need to see something else that has happened…"

Naru's eyes widened. _'Itachi said torture, right? Is he…? No he would never, but…What is he going to show me?...'_ Naru thought anxiously. She stared up into his eyes and was suddenly taken away from her current spot. _**'No. You're still here, but your subconscious is traveling to a new destination…'**_

'_Is that you, Itachi?'_ Naru thought a bit scared.

'_**Of course… I'll guide you to the place so you can see for yourself that what I've said about us is true…'**_

Naru felt a sort of presence wrap around her and hold her protectively. Though she couldn't truly feel him she knew it was him. Naru looked around but only saw darkness.

'…_It's just…darkness.'_

'_**That's what you think… Look over there, to your left.'**_ Itachi instructed.

Naru did what she was told and was shocked to see that it was a boy maybe about the age of 8 standing alone under a street lamp. The boy's shoulders shook slightly and Naru could see that he was crying. He had short raven colored hair that was in a small ponytail on his back and wore a black shirt with black shorts.

Naru couldn't see the boys face but she thought he looked familiar. She didn't notice that she was sort of floating towards him. 'I should comfort him… He's…' When she reached her hand out to the little boy it slipped right through him.

'_What!?'_ Naru thought floating away some.

'_**You can't interact with the past. Just watch and you'll see what happens next.'**_

"You bastard! You killed them all!" Someone shouted but there was no one to go along with the voice.

"He was so gifted… Maybe his family finally drove him insane." A woman said.

"Don't go near him! He's a sort of demon!" A male yelled out. This time you could actually see someone walking towards the little boy. A small figure and they weren't walking quickly or in any hurry.

Then a sort of mob started to form around the little boy and they were of all ages. Some were really old people with torches while the younger ones held stones and glared at the little boy.

"You killed your whole family! How could you? Didn't they mean anything to you?!"

"Sasuke died in that fire! Why didn't you save him?!"

The small figure was running now to the spot where the mob and the little boy stood. Naru could tell now that the small figure coming must be a girl because of the long hair flying behind her.

"**I…killed them?"** the little boy asked aloud to the people. He clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"That's right! You're a monster!!"

'_No he's not! I'll beat the crap out of you dumb ass people!'_ Naru thought angrily. She wanted to beat these people up for what they said to him.

Itachi laughed lightly at what she said. She didn't know that she really did beat them up… Once upon a time.

"Leave him alone!" a girlish voice yelled from behind them. The small figure leapt out at one man and bit his arm. From what Naru could see, the girl had blond hair and was wearing a light orange colored shirt with black shorts on.

"What? Who is she?!" someone yelled before they screamed in agony.

"You'll regret picking on him you big meanies!!" the girl yelled out defiantly kicking, biting, and doing whatever else was necessary to reach the boy in the middle.

"**N-Naru!"** the boy yelled out in surprise. He raised his head and looked at the girl who had just broken into the mob. He met crystal blue orbs when she smiled her greeting to him.

'_That's -!'_

'_**Yeah… You and I when we were a bit smaller. I was framed with the killing or murder, as they put it, of my entire family.'**_

'_But that's not true! You never killed them! I know because the night they were killed was when we were star-gazing together!!'_

"He didn't kill them! You old people are just blind! None of you can see that he cared deeply for his mommy and daddy! Itachi told me that his little brother meant the world to him! When he saw the flames coming from his house and others around his, he went running straight home to rescue his family!!" Naru yelled glaring at everyone.

The people in the mob looked taken aback by what Naru had said and took a few steps back.

"That's right… You know that what I say is the truth!" Naru said grabbing hold of the younger Itachi's hand. She raised his hand above their heads and shouted, "His hands certainly don't LOOK like they're stained with innocent blood now do they?!"

The mob shifted uncomfortably and looked at one another. Then, finally, after a few tense moments, one by one the mob dispersed and the two children were left standing alone under the street lamp.

"See? I told you I'd never leave you alone when you're in trouble!" the little blond said smiling at her friend.

"**Thanks."** younger Itachi said smiling back.

"You think they believe us about you not killing your family…?" Naru asked.

"**I sure hope so… The truth is a powerful thing."** Itachi said looking at her and saw her slightly blush.

The future Naru could feel herself being pulled back to reality but at a very fast rate... Not the way she should have come back.

Naru groaned slightly when she re-entered her body and felt a little light headed.

"Naru-chan... Are you alright? Who's this leaning over you?" a familiar cold voice asked. She could hear the sound of a gun being clicked back, ready to fire.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Itachi was leaning over her in a protective manner. He was also glaring up at a boy with golden hair pulled back in a braid. His cold amber eyes glared at the Uchiha with such hate that Naru was sure that if looks or words could kill, he'd be dead by now. She saw the gun he held and thought he looked familiar. Suddenly she recognized the boy...

* * *

**Please R & R!!** I hope you all enjoyed this! I hope it doesn't seem rushed or confusing. Another cliffhanger! Yes I know, I'm horrible! ;D

Bet you can't guess who the boy is! XD


End file.
